Johnny (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810377 |no = 8352 |element = Fuoco |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 0 |description = Un affascinante giovanotto che era a capo di una ciurma di pirati. Sono in molti a ricordare il suo stile piratesco. La sua personalità audace e carismatica ha portato molti a idolatrarlo ed è risaputo che la sua ciurma gli stia molto a cuore. Forte e rapido spadaccino, la sua abilità di abbattere i suoi avversari è senza paragoni. Tuttavia, la sua abitudine di flirtare sfrenatamente con il gentil sesso tende a metterlo in cattive acque, ma i suoi modi loschi sono solo una maschera sotto alla quale si cela un cuore buono. La sua avventura nel nuovo mondo lo ha fatto preoccupare molto per la sua ciurma e specialmente per l’ancorista che, fino a poco tempo prima, sembrava trovarsi nella stessa terra in cui si trovava lui... |summon = Magari hai visto molti pirati prima di me, ma ti assicuro che il grande Johnny è il migliore che ci sia! |fusion = Non puoi lamentarti della tua mancanza di fortuna se fin dall’inizio non hai mai capito di averla avuta. |evolution = |hp_base = 5264 |atk_base = 2158 |def_base = 1890 |rec_base = 1890 |hp_lord = 7520 |atk_lord = 3083 |def_lord = 2700 |rec_lord = 2700 |hp_anima = 8412 |rec_anima = 2462 |atk_breaker = 3321 |def_breaker = 2462 |def_guardian = 2938 |atk_guardian = 2843 |hp_oracle = 7460 |rec_oracle = 3057 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |ccant = 44 |ls = Vita Spensierata da Pirata |lsdescription = +80% ATT; +40% PS massimi; aumento dei danni contro i nemici affetti da anomalie di stato; notevole aumento dei danni critici; probabile riduzione danni a 1 |lseffect =* * * |lsnote = 100% boost against afflicted foes, 150% Crit & 15% chance to reduce damage |bb = Sospiro di Bacco |bbdescription = 14 potenti attacchi di fuoco su un nemico; devastante combo di 25 attacchi di fuoco casuali. Aumento danni contro nemici affetti da anomalie; probabile riduzione ATT/DIF/REC con l’attacco x1 turno; probabile anomalia casuale con l’attacco x3 turni. |bbnote = 160% boost against afflicted foes, adds 10% chance to reduce enemy parameters by 20% & adds 15% chance to inflict ailments |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 18 |ccbbt = 14 |bbmultiplier = 580 |bbhits2 = 25 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 25 |bbmultiplier2 = 2500 |sbb = Questo è il Mio Nome |sbbdescription = 16 attacchi di fuoco su tutti (danni relativi ai PS rimasti); probabile vulnerabilità critica ed elementale per 1 turno. Aumento danni contro nemici affetti da anomalie; probabile riduzione ATT/DIF per 1 turno; aumento propri ATT/DIF/REC per 3 turni |sbbnote = 200% + 550% * HP / max HP, 160% boost against afflicted foes, 50% chance for 15% vulnerability, 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% & 100% self parameter boost |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 23 |ccsbbt = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Caccia al Tesoro |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 18 attacchi di fuoco su tutti (danni rel. ai PS rimasti); enorme aumento danni contro nemici affetti da anomalie di stato per 3 turni; enorme aumento danni critici per 3 turni; aggiunta anomalia di stato casuale all'attacco per 3 turni |ubbnote = 1500% + 1000% * HP / max HP, 300% boost against afflicted foes & 300% Crit |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Foschia Sottile |esitem = |esdescription = Aumento dei danni contro i nemici affetti da anomalie di stato per tutti gli alleati; aumento dei danni critici |esnote = 50% boost against afflicted foes & 100% Crit |bb1 =* * * * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * |evofrom = |evointo = 810378 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 10354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 10133 |evomats6 = 10133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = |evoitem = Pietra leggendaria |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Evento Seconda collaborazione Guilty Gear dal 24 Novembre al 1 Dicembre 2017 |rare = 2 |notes = |addcat = Guilty Gear |addcatname = Johnny 7 }}